Vrolijk Kerstmis Hermelien
by Gladianus Smalhart
Summary: OneShot: Hermeliens minst favoriete dag is weer eens aangebroken, Kerstmis. Haar Kerstmis probleem wordt duidelijk terwijl ze zwelgd in zelfmedelijden en woede. R
1. Chapter 1

Vrolijk Kerstmis Hermelien 

Het was weer zover dacht Hermelien. Kersttijd, alle Wemels en Harry liepen rond in hun trui en zij liep er weerbij zonder trui. Zou het voor mevrouw Wemel nou echt zo moeilijk zijn ook een trui voor haar te breien. Ze breide er al een voor Harry toen ze hem slechts één minuut had gezien, oke hij was de vriend van Ron, maar toch. Als Harry niet zo bekend was zou hij er ook niet meteen hebben gekregen. Maar dan toch zeker het jaar erna, hij sliep elke zomer daar, net als zij. Zij kende de famile Wemel nu al 3 en een half jaar, werd het niet tijd voor een trui voor haar. Hallo, zij en Ron waren praktisch verloofd, als Ron het eens toe durfde te geven. En nu was hij weer boos omdat ze met Kruml naar het bal ging, oke ze wou hem ook jaloers maken, zodat hij er wat meer werk van zou maken, maar in plaats daarvan zat hij te mokken als een klein kind.

Een half uur later, Hermelien ligt nog steeds in bed, ze wil en durft het eigenlijk ook niet om overeind te komen en te kijken naar die stapel cadeaus aan haar voeteneinde, Ron had waarschijnlijk weer niets gekocht, van Harry zou ze een boek krijgen, Ginny gaf haar snoep en de tweeling wat fopartikelen. Ze wist dat Fred en George altijd blij waren als ze onder de indruk was van hun werk. Van de meiden zou ze waarschijnlijk ook een boek krijgen, boeken waren leuk en van de meiden verwachtte ze ook niet veel anders, ze waren wel vriendinnen, maar niet echt close. Maar dat boek van Harry, ze houdt van boeken, maar wat anders zou leuk zijn. Ze gaf hem ook elkaar jaar een boek, gewoon uit wraak eigenlijk. Wat wilde ze nu van Harry, zo'n zelf schrijvende veer zou handig zijn of inkt die meteen opdroogt, geen inktvlekken meer, maar het allerliefste wilde ze een bezem. Ze had een oudje gekocht voor 3 knoeten en was een stuk beter geworden. Misschien dat ze volgend jaar voor het team ging, maar dan moest ze wel een betere bezem. Het liefst zou ze wachter worden, en eerlijk gezegd slechter dan Ron kon ze niet worden.

Weer een half uur later, Hermelien was nog steeds niet overeind gekomen, zo on-Hermelienachtig eigenlijk, normaal stond ze als eerste op, pakte haar pakjes uit en ging naar de jongens om te kijken wat ze had gekregen en voelde ze weer die woede als ze allebei hun trui aantrokken. Harry was er altijd wel blij mee, maar het was meer een gewoonte geworden een trui te krijgen hij dacht er eigenlijk al niet meer overna. Ron klaagde altijd over zijn trui, de kleur was niet goed, het plaatje was niet leuk, die van Harry was beter. Hij kreeg er tenminste een, in tegenstelling van haar. Ze fantanseerde altijd wat mevrouw Wemel op haar trui zou breien maar verder dan de letter H of een boek kwam ze niet. Voor Harry had ze natuurlijk wel genoeg inspiratie, maar die was natuurlijk als een zoon, nou zij als een schoondochter moeten zijn. Maar Harry, had je de snaai, de draak, een bezem, een patronus een beker en meer en meer en meer. Hoewel Hermelien dacht dat het dit jaar een draak zou worden.

Nog een half uur verder, Hermelien lag in enige nog in bed, de andere meiden hadden hun pakjes uitgepakt, bedankt voor de agenda's, die ze allemaal vergeten waren. Het lag nog op hun bed en ze hadden haar laten liggen, gewend aan haar Kerstmis buien. Ginny gaf het echter niet op, ze was de kamer binnen komen lopen en haar wakker gemaakt in haar trui. Haar trui, zij had er wel een er stond een grote tien op omdat ze een tien had voor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Ze had een vriendin bij zich, Hermelien had haar wel eens gezien had was Loene Leeflang van Ravenklauw een vriendin van Ginny en ze, ze, Loena had ook een trui aan, met het wapen van Ravenklauw. Ginny nam geen genoeg met Hermeliens ochtendhumeur of beter gezegd kerstmishumeur. Ze gooide de pakjes op haar bed en commandeerde om ze open te maken, ja Ginny zou een goede klassenoudste worden, ze had in ieder geval de attitude en de durf. Natuurlijk zou zij ook voor het team gaan volgend jaar, als wachter, Hermelien had de indruk dat Ron ook voor wachter zou gaan. Het zou een onderlinge wedstrijd worden.

Geen half uur verder, meer vijf minuten, kwam Hermelien zuchtend overeind en begon de pakjes open te maken. Een boek van Harry en van de meiden en zelfs een boek van Loena genaamd; 'Een ravenklauwer in griffioendor, rationeel denken in een irratonale moed.' Ze bedankte Loena hoewel ze eigenlij dacht wat moet ik ermee, Ginny gaf snoep, waar ze snel aan toevoegde ook van Ron. Ron had weer eens niets gekocht. En mevrouw wemel had ook wat snoep gestuurd. Ze kwam het bed en kleedde zich aan, ze had zelf maar een trui gekocht om er niet zo buiten te vallen, een felroze, zodat ze niet over het hoofd kon worden gezien.

Ze liep naar de leerlingenkamer met Ginny en Luna, allebei in hun trui, Ginny had een zwarte en Luna een zilveren. In de leerlingenkamer zag ze de jongens zitten, Fred en George allebei met hun eerste letter op de trui een trui groen, de ander blauw. Ze wist eigenlijk nog steeds niet, wie, wie was en de truien hielpen daarbij niet, voor hetzelfde geldt hadden ze de truien weer omgewisseld. Harry had een goede trui aan met een draak erop, had ze dat weer eens goed voorspeld en Ron had een rode trui met een chocokikker plaatje omdat hij als eerste persoon ter wereld de verzameling compleet had gemaakt. Hij kreeg nu zelf een plaatje en kwam in het 'Witch and Wizard World Record Book'. Het boek dat ze van Harry had gekregen. Marcel zat er ook bij, ook met een trui. Een donkere groene, met een mimbelus mimbeltonia erop, vanwege zijn uitblinkendheid in kruidkunde. Was zij dan de enige met een trui.

En voor de verandering een half uur later liepen ze naar beneden om te ontbijten. Hermelien keek steeds teleurgesteld naar Ron, hij droeg de ketting die zij hem had gegeven, het zei 'Ron, Ron, Ron, pas op voor de bon, want zo knap als jij bent, het is een misdaad als je rent. Ik vind je echt een hele coole peer, tegen jouw knapheid heb ik geen verweer.' Hij liep ermee alsof hij de tekst niet had gelezen, en anders alsof hij het geen compliment vond.

In de grote zaal kreeg Hermelien de schok van haar leven, ALLE LERAREN, laat me dat even herhalenen, ALLE LERAREN, ZELFS SNEEP HADDEN EEN TRUI AAN VAN MEVROUW WEMEL. Waarom hadden zij allemaal een trui, en zei niet. Ze vluchtte naar de wc, zwaar ademend van uit woede. Waarom kreeg zij nooit een trui, waarom.

Na 10 minuten had ze haar emoties weer goed onder controle, waar een beetje magie al niet voor helpt. Ze liep de zaal in, zag iedereen weer zitten in een trui en had haar emotie toch niet zo goed onder controle als ze wilde en riep door de zaal:


	2. De vraag

**WAAROM KRIJG IK NOOIT EEN TRUI!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
